Of Boring Dances
by Rethira
Summary: Or Why Naesala Causes Abject Terror in Begnion Senators. Tibarn/Naesala/Reyson. Part of the Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons series.


Gah, I'm being prolific again. Enjoy.

Warnings: language, kissing

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Of Boring Dances**

_Or_ Why Naesala Causes Abject Terror in Begnion Senators

One of the most ridiculous things Tibarn had ever seen was Nailah dancing with Rafiel. Not that they didn't look good – they did – but because Nailah _led_. All the beorc dignitaries were staring. Although it was nothing compared to the stares that Reyson and Naesala had got. The crow had dragged Reyson onto the dance floor and had danced with him. Really rather well, it must be said. But he was also completely monopolising Reyson, refusing to let anyone else dance with the heron Prince. Reyson didn't appear to mind, but everyone else did.

Tibarn was resolutely _not_ dancing. Well, not with anyone who asked him. At some point he was planning to haul Naesala out there and lead him through the unnecessarily complicated dance steps. And then maybe commandeer Reyson for a while, if Reyson didn't manage to sneak off and get in a few dances with his sister or some of the other women.

Glancing around the room, Tibarn smiled to see so many familiar faces amongst all the stiff Begnion, Crimean and Daein aristocracy. Dotted around the room were some of the Greil Mercenaries – Mist was talking to one of the older senators (one Tibarn knew still thought of laguz as lower down than him and she was obviously speaking sense to him and he was hating every second of it) while her husband, Boyd, was chatting away happily to Nolan from Daein. Meanwhile, Gatrie and Tauroneo were arguing good naturedly with a few more Begnion nobles.

On the dance floor Ranulf was dancing with Lucia and Vika was making a remarkably good attempt at dancing with young Pelleas. And then there was the new queen of Daein, Micaiah and her husband, Sothe, both attracting curious glances from the lords and ladies who'd never met either of them.

Suddenly Reyson sat down beside him, sighing.

"In a few seconds some of the senators who went out earlier are going to come in here complaining that Naesala beat them up." He muttered.

"Did he?" Tibarn asked. Reyson gave him a 'What do you think?' look.

"He heard them muttering about him monopolising me and talking about stealing me or some such thing. So I feel he was quite justified in beating them up. Now, hanging one of them from a flagpole might have been going a bit far, but it's nice to know he cares."

"Hmm, well, time to go avert a diplomatic incident. Care to dance, Reyson?" Tibarn stood, stretching his wings. Reyson blinked at him.

"We're going to dance?" he asked, standing up and accepting Tibarn's hand.

"Yes."

"Instead of averting a diplomatic incident?"

"As well as." Tibarn clarified, sweeping Reyson onto the dance floor. He saw Naesala land on the upper balcony, flying in through a first floor window. The crow saw them both immediately and grinned.

Just as Tibarn swung Reyson past Rafiel – who was still stumbling as he tried to lead and follow at the same time – a commotion arose near the door. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked over to the entrance. Five Begnion senators came in, all dishevelled and much the worse for wear. Behind him, Lethe laughed softly. Several other laguz joined in, delighting in this reversal of fortunes – and the reason why of course.

Naesala, from his perch upstairs, was entirely unrepentant.

"Senators, could you please explain why you are... coming in here dressed like that?" Sanaki asked, eying them dubiously.

"Empress, please do not blame us. It is the fault of that... that sub-human crow!" one of the senators protested. Tibarn could almost feel the sudden shift in atmosphere – everyone who had been there, through both wars knew that you never uttered the phrase sub-human around laguz. Not unless you wished for death.

"Could you please repeat that senator? I don't believe that the beorc at the back of the room heard you." Sanaki asked, her voice hard and cold. Reyson shifted beside him and Tibarn felt the thrill of battle awaken in him. Around him the laguz all twitched and their movements became menacing. Tibarn was almost pleased to see that Lucia's hand had twitched to her sword, Mist had glanced over to Boyd, Geoffrey had nodded to the Crimean Knights who were present and Elincia had made a very subtle movement towards the Knights, one of whom undoubtedly carried Amiti with them, just in case Elincia needed it. And that was not to mention all the other beorc Tibarn knew who had also made suddenly ready for battle.

The unfortunate senator seemed to realise his mistake.

"Uh, I meant, that the Raven King, Naesala – he attacked us! For no reason."

Several laguz relaxed, although Reyson tensed. Naesala from up above gave a small laugh and hopped to the ground.

"There was a perfectly good reason. You... intuited that you were going to steal Reyson and well, I just couldn't allow that." He stalked easily over to Reyson and Tibarn. "Although while I was gone, it seems he's been stolen anyway." Reyson paled suddenly.

"You're not going to-" Reyson began and then Naesala had grabbed him and pulled him close and kissed him.

Tibarn distinctly heard Lyre mutter something about gross mating displays. But he was having too much fun to simply stop just because a few kitties didn't like watching some birds kissing. Most of the laguz were leaving now anyway, well aware of what was going to happen – instinct was such a good thing. Ulki and Janaff had flown away hours ago, both knowing that at some point Tibarn was going to intervene and that it would not be pretty – at least, not to them.

Reyson pulled away and stumbled back into Tibarn's waiting arms.

"Now, crow, we've been over this." Tibarn began – he heard sighs of relief from the beorc who weren't aware of their complicated relationship (all the beorc he did know knew, or were being told now. Boyd was having the story urgently whispered into his ear). "We don't kiss him in public."

"Yes and you remember what I said about that? _Whipped,_ Tibarn. I don't do _whipped_."

"I never said anything about whipping, Naesala. We merely agreed that in public we would restrict all activities that Reyson doesn't want done in public to each other." Tibarn replied, just before crushing his mouth over Naesala's. Reyson uttered a barely heard moan and his wings twitched in a very familiar – and very welcome – way.

Naesala fought against him as usual. His tongue darted and weaved and stroked, never quite giving in. It was perfect. Just what they all needed after a long day of listening to extremely boring beorc muttering about _what's the world coming to, sub-humans everywhere, have to negotiate trading rights with sub-humans?!_

One of Naesala's hands tangled in his hair while the other slid beneath his tattered clothes and stroked his tanned skin. Reyson whimpered and tugged at Tibarn's arm, as if trying to get him to stop kissing Naesala. Eventually, when air became a necessity, Tibarn pulled away. Naesala smirked at him, licking his lips.

"If you two are quite finished?" Sanaki asked. All the beorc were a rather uniform shade of red – except for Bastian who was smiling like he'd won a bet and Volke (Tibarn hadn't even known he was there) who was eying them speculatively before glancing over to Zihark.

"Well I wouldn't say we were finished exactly, but we will be soon enough." Naesala commented, lasciviously.

"As the King of the Bird Laguz, I apologise for Naesala's behaviour Empress. However, he is a crow and Reyson is one of his mates – the pretty, shiny one. Everyone knows how possessive crows are over shiny things."

"I am _not pretty._" Reyson hissed, elbowing Tibarn sharply.

"I accept your apology and offer one of my own towards Prince Reyson. Such an incident will never happen again. Your rooms – or room? – have been prepared, King Tibarn." Sanaki replied, brushing the whole event out of her mind.

"If you don't mind Empress, I believe that we shall return to Serenes. We shall return tomorrow morning to conclude the talks." Tibarn turned to leave. There was a rather distinctive noise and then Naesala breezed past him, Reyson slung over one shoulder. Naesala didn't seem to mind the wing in his face.

"Put me down!" Reyson yelled. Naesala completely ignored him and walked past the senators.

"Terribly sorry about punching you in the face, but it was that or call Tibarn here and his punches are considerably more dangerous than mine." Naesala said as he walked past them.

"Naesala this isn't funny!" Reyson yelled, managing to hit the back off Naesala's head.

In response, Naesala appeared to fondle his behind and Reyson yelped. Tibarn couldn't help the full bodied laugh escaping him and stalked after them, ignoring the stares and shocked faces of the remaining guests.

Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more.

_Rethira_


End file.
